


Thank you for being born

by Drkaihusky



Series: The marshfield mattress [3]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: The mattress is still here. Some people disagree on that.





	Thank you for being born

They had been living in their shared appartment for two years now. Max had gathered a few of their friends for Kate‘s birthday. Chloe had brought Rachel, as expected. They were talking to Dana and Juliet, who finally admitted their dying love for each other. Victoria was there as well. She took Max to the side.

‘Caulfield, why is there a fucking mattress in the middle of the room?‘

‘Thats our bed/couch, Victoria. We like it that way.‘

‘You mean YOU like it that way. Why don't you give Katie her own bed?‘

Max frowned.

‘Yesterday she said she liked things how they were and-‘

’MAXARONI!’ Chloe loudly interrupted.

Victoria glared at the punk woman.

’Oh don’t frown, Vicky! I’m sure you’ll find yourself a sweetheart soon!’

’I don’t need you two to set me up on dates again, like last time. It was a disaster, Price,’

Max laughed. The last time, God knows how, Victoria had ended the night in a purple bear suit, holding a cactus in her hand, on Chloe‘s doorstep. They never learned what actually happened, but every time they talked about it, Victoria’s mood exploded. Like right now. There was a knock on the door. Rachel took the liberty to answer it. Steph grinned in the doorway, with a cute bowtie to finish the picture. Chloe immeadiately rushed to ruffle the tiny nerd's hair. Max and Steph highfived.

'Yo Katie! Have a good one!' Steph said, handing the birthday girl a book.

Kate hugged Steph. The book was mysteriously hidden somewhere. Max figured it had to be one of those unholy ones she teased Kate about. Victoria just stared and bumped Max with her elbow.

'Caulfield!' She whispered.

'What?' Max whispered back.

'Who is that?'

Max looked at her face. It was red. Max grinned. So Victoria was into, cute nerds huh. But then she frowned. Steph wasn't just any nerd. He had started his transition recently.

'Steph. He went to blackwell with us.'

'Well, Smallfield, I guess I wouldn't have guessed that shithole hid this cutie from me...'

Max laughed and shook her head.

'Be nice to him, ok? He's been through a lot.'

Victoria nodded and walked up to him. Chloe gave Victoria an amused look before rejoining Rachel. Kate shuffled closer to Max.

'Is Victoria chatting Steph up or am I delusional?' She whispered.

'I guess it was unavoidable.'

Kate chuckled.

'Like us and our mattress.' She teased.

'Are you sure you want to keep it like this? The mattress, I mean?' Max asked.

Kate rolled her eyes at Max's worried look.

'Changing to a bed would feel weird. I like the mattress just the way it is.'

Max smiled and kissed her.

'Okay.'


End file.
